It is known, for the purpose of remote monitoring of industrial installations, to evaluate appropriate process logs and log files from the automation systems of the installations. Decisions, for example as to how warning messages are to be reacted to, can therefore be made only after a relatively large time delay, since the evaluation of the information is basically carried out offline. Special problems arise, for example, when installations and evaluation centers are located in different time zones, or where appropriately qualified personnel are not available on a 24 hour basis. It is therefore possible for an evaluation to be carried out only after some amount of delay, and after the log files needed for the evaluation have already been overwritten. In addition, random evaluation, makes it difficult to react to all fault messages, since not all the information is transmitted. For this reason, complete and comprehensive remote monitoring of an industrial installation is possible only to a restricted extent. For industrial installations, particularly installations in the raw materials industry, it is additionally desirable to improve the installation of program codes, in particular control program codes, for the closed-loop and open-loop control of the industrial installation, and any subsystem.